Looking Back at Those Times
by NAME AND ADDRESS WITHHELD
Summary: If you want to know how Bob and Helen met, the whole boyfriend and girlfriend thing, the proposal, the wedding, the honeymoon, the bansupers stuff, the kids being born, and a few stuff in between, well, here you go. DISCONTUNIED.
1. Can You Possibly Audition Love?

**HI PEOPLE! Remember me? You know, People of the Past? God, that title sucks. But that's okay! This is a little back story on Bob and Helen, including high school, super-school, and sneaking out on to the beach to, uh, you know, yeah. Wait, no, they don't do that. Never mind. Sorry for freaking you out.**

Helen and Stacie were racing over to the bulletin board. God, they should've never worn heels.

They finally got there, looking at the top of the list of the cast for "The Sound of Music".

"OMIGOD I'M MARIA!"

"Good job, Helen! What am I?"

Helen studied the list for a bit. "You are Mother Abbess."

"Cool. I get to be your mom. Who's the captain? If it's John, then I am so jealous."

The sisters looked at the name next to the role. No, it can't be. This was even worse than David being it.

"BOB?"

The sisters knew Bob very well. In middle school at gym, he declared WWIII and tackled Helen. And since Bob had that, uh, special ability, it really hurt Helen. Her shoulder was aching for days. Of course, his advantage was unknown and still unknown.

Oh, why do coincidences happen? Bob walked by to look at the paper. Once he saw who was standing right next to him, he turned to her. "Uh, congrats on getting the part," said Bob, really not sounding too convincing.

"Bob," said Helen. "You know I am never going to forgive you for what happened in 7th grade. I haven't looked into your face since, and we're in 12th grade."

"I only tackled you because I thought you were hott. And you still are. But I didn't know the attitude was so sour."

That was a pure dis. Helen had never been burned like that before. She just stared at him. Then she finally came up with a good comeback. "You are even sadder then before. You still think I'm hott. Have fun thinking about me, Captain."

"And," said Stacie. "You practically misplaced her shoulder. What makes you think she'll forgive you so soon? You're like a dumber Superman."

When nobody was around, Bob finally muttered to himself "Yeah, I'm something like Superman."

----------

Helen and Stacie stayed in their room the whole day highlighting lines for the play. Helen's took more time, but she was faster at highlighting than Stacie would ever be. Unlike some sisters, Helen and Stacie were best friends ever since they shared a room. The girls were practically each other, only way different.

"Helen, you wanna rehearse?"

"Yeah, sure."

Stacie moved over to Helen's bed.

"Okay, let's start at the part where... Where should we start?"

"Just choose a random page."

"Okay, page six. You're right. It's that kind of song."

"Mother, where did you learn that song?"

"I was raised in the mountains myself. Maria, despite what you saw over the Abbey wall, you weren't prepared for the way we live, were you?"

"No, mother. But I pray and I try."

"It seems to be the will of god that you leave us."

Helen started to sound sarcastic and dull on purpose. "Leave? Leave here? Oh mother, please, no."

"HELEN! Shut up!"

"Hey, I think it's funny."

"It is funny!"

"Then why aren't you laughing?"

"Oh, it's the plastic surgery. I can't laugh for two more hours."

"Pla, pl, plo, plastic surgery?"

"I'm just kidding. So, what do think of Bob playing the captain?"

"Uh, he's still a jerk."

"Well, at least he's a hott jerk."

"Oh my god, shut up."

"What? It's true. David told me that if there is a main couple in the play; the main couple will become a real couple. And the main couple at the moment is you and Bob."

"I don't wanna be his girlfriend. I think David's lying."

"I do, too. But if it does happen, I will forever trust him."

"Might as well just call him a big liar now."

"Lay off the crap, Helen. This isn't serious. We aren't talking about you loosing your virginity him."

"Oh, god I'm gonna get sick." Helen ran to the toilet.

Stacie watched her sister close the door. "Yeah, me too."

**Huh? Huh? What do think? I just needed to put this out because I swore that I wouldn't post a new chapter in People of the Past until I go 5 reviews, and I really wanted to post a new chapter, so I guess I'm just doing a whole new story? Pretty sweet, eh? Now please, give a review that way I don't have to do the five review thing for this one. Romance between Bob and Helen won't really click until chapter two. Well, it's between them technologyly. That is so not a word.**


	2. Why Do I Still Like Her?

**Hey! I just got back from school to announce that we are having spirit week! WOO! Good news: There's a super-hero day and I'm going to be Elastigirl because I have pretty much the exact same hair as her. Bad news: I can't find a costume that fits. TO THE DISNEY STORE! And second bad news, a guy that's really annoying may be Mr. Incredible which would without a doubt would SUCK.**

Rehearsal was horrible. Every single second, Helen was thinking about what David had said earlier. No, she wasn't gonna fall in love with him. But the worst part was when Bob came up to Helen during their break at school. He said he was sorry for what happened IN SEVENTH GRADE.

"Well, god, it took you five years."

"Yeah, I just haven't gotten a real chance to see you again."

"A real chance?"

"Yeah."

Helen raised an eyebrow. "You've had five years just to apologize. And here you're telling me you haven't gotten a chance? Oh, let me guess. You _still_ think I'm hott and you want me to go out with you. Is that right?"

Bob thought about how she had just said that. "How did you-"

"The instinct of a woman."

"Right. Well, let me tell ya, it wasn't exact, so it's not as good as how hott you are." He walked away right there.

"I DON'T FORGIVE YOU!"

----------

"Why do you like her? She hates you."

"That's kind of what I like about her, Lucious."

"Well, here's some advice. Stay away. She is vicious. Hott, yes, but vicious. I don't like her too much."

"She's really hott, man. I don't know what I can do about it."

"Well, you've been hitting on her for quite some time, dude."

"Yep. I just can't help it."

"Let's not forget what happened in 7th grade."

"I don't think I ever will."

"She'll never forgive you. Just ask if you can call a truce."

"I already did."

"Then I can't think of anything."

"Maybe you shouldn't. I'll try it again."

----------

"HOLY CRAP HELEN! LOOK AT THIS!"

Somehow David's voice sounded not very good.

"DAVID! What happened?"

"Look at that monster."

There was a huge mutated monster on the TV, obviously going after the small town that Helen, Stacie, and David lived in.

"That is pretty huge. And ugly. Why would he invade Fenwood?"

"I dunno. Maybe he's a rival of mom."

"Maybe."

"Think about this, Helen. We are going to be just like mom, saving the world. So, what do you think my name should be?"

"DAVID! It should be something like Kracatoa or something. We have a while before we become educated supers."

"We only have until we're 24, and we're 17 right now. Stacie 18."

"Stacie doesn't have super-powers."

"She might have them soon."

"Somehow, I don't believe you. We're only half supers. Stacie may never get her powers. But guess what, other than us, there are no supers in this town."

"I suspect that Bob guy. You know, your boyfriend."

"Oh, god, he is not my boyfriend. I hate him."

"He doesn't hate you. Maybe you should make a truce or something."

"I already like somebody."

This was true. Helen had a virtual friend on the internet. He was a super because the chat rooms were for super-school students only. If you knew you were going to go there, then you would have a screen name. Somehow, she had a crush on him. She didn't know how, but she did.

----------

elastigirl7: hey, u

randomguy: hey. wazzup?

elastigirl7: nmu

randomguy: same. did u get the big part in ur play

randomguy?

elastigirl7: yes yes yes i did im so excited!

randomguy: ok, just asking

elastigirl7: my mom just killed some mutated monster

randomguy: oh, really? hoo is she

elastigirl7: me not telling :-p

randomguy: well, where do you live

elastigirl7: small town. u probably nvr herd of it

randomguy: i nvr knu a town had that name...

elastigirl7: omg shut up lol

randomguy: will u leest tell me ur name

elastigirl7: we're getting there, incredible

randomguy: how much longr will i have 2 wait

elastigirl7: probably wen we meet

randomguy: that long? cmon, sooner

elastigirl7: hm, if u tell me where u live, maybe i will 2

randomguy: i asked u first

elastigirl7: do u wanna kno or not

randomguy: fine. fenwood

elastigirl7: woah Oo did u just say fenwood?

randomguy: yeah. so

elastigirl7: freaky Oo so do i

randomguy: oh yeah, very freaky

elastigirl7: do u think we already kno each other

randomguy: u wanna find out

elastigirl7: not now

randomguy: u sure? maybe we could meet each other

elastigirl7: like a date or somethin

randomguy: yeah, somethin

elastigirl7: maybe when we're older. im not ready

randomguy: u nvr r

**Aw, crap. I forgot to tell you that David is Helen and Stacie's brother. He'll be explained in chapter ten of People of the Past. I have a few tie-ins. Pretty cool, right? You know what? That guy just may be the Human Torch from the Fantastic Four because he has bright red hair. Let's hope to god he is for my sake. PLEASE, GOD, DON'T LET HIM BE MY HUSBAND!**

**Woah, that took five pages in a word document. I'm good!**


	3. The Sound of Maybe

**Guess what? There WAS no super-hero day! It was decade day! And thank god. I didn't even buy my costume. But that's okay! I was the 80s. By the way, I would've done this later if it weren't for the great reviews. I love you people! (Dances)**

"Woah, hold it. You what?"

"I wanna make a truce. Is that so wrong?"

"Well, I dunno. You like me as more than a friend, yet you just want to be friends. When really, you'd do whatever you could just to make me your girlfriend."

"Yeah. That was the plan."

"Look, I won't go out with you, but, I can take being friends. JUST friends."

"A just friend is just fine."

----------

Opening night was so close. Only 5 minutes. Yeah, really, it was close.

Panic was in the minds of Bob and Helen. They were still acting, but they were both worried on what the other person was going to do. And the kissing scene was really what gave both of them butterflies. But when it happened, it was okay. Maybe it was just the truce, maybe it was what they felt toward each other (Helen was starting to like him a bit), but it went okay. Amazingly, it did.

----------

Right after the play, Helen singed on to the chat room. randomguy got to IM her first.

randomguy: is it over?

elastigirl7: wat?

randomguy: the play

elastigirl7: somethins telling me u kno

randomguy: maybe i do

elastigirl7: can u tell me if u do? were u in it?

randomguy: maybe

elastigirl7: hoo were u?

randomguy: i'm not tellin u if u don't tell me

elastigirl7: the hills are alive with the sound of NO

randomguy: okay, u were in the same play as me

elastigirl7: i was?

randomguy: u got the big part in the play

elastigirl7: hoo said i wasn't lyin?

randomguy: u just wanted 2 keep ur covr

elastigirl7: maybe

randomguy: stop sayin maybe

elastigirl7: look, mr. i. maybe i cant trust u yet

randomguy: i live in the same place as u and u kno that i can trust u

elastigirl7: i just wanna keep my covr

randomguy: i just said that

elastigirl7: no u didnt

randomguy: quote: u just wanted 2 keep ur covr

elastigirl7: ok, u did

randomguy: wat if i'm startin 2 like u

Helen just looked at this. She didn't know what to do. It was a good moment. A sad one at the same time because she was staring to like him, too, and she didn't know who he was.

elastigirl7: wat if i'm startin 2 like u 2

Helen didn't know if this was right to do, but she kept thinking it was okay.

randomguy: maybe we can go out 4 a date

elastigirl7: omg no. i couldnt. i shouldnt

randomguy: but do u want 2

elastigirl7: yes, i do. i really want 2

randomguy: wen should we do it

elastigirl7: i said no

randomguy: we can go and not kno each other. maybe we can steal our parents masks

elastigirl7: r u kidding?

randomguy: no. please

Helen winced as she typed her next sentence.

elastigirl7: wen and wear?

**Ha ha ha. Ha. I love this "building suspense" thing. Tell me if I'm doing well! I could always use more reviews. Hint, hint, hint. Hint! But that was kind of a short chapter. Just wondering, am I rushing things?**


	4. Thank Goodness for Summer!

**I'm planning my birthday party now! It's on November 13th. I'm SO EXCITED! Anyways, you guys never answered the question about me rushing things. I really REALLY need to know.**

Throughout the nights before summer ended, Bob was scared to death. For god's sake, he was gonna meet the girl he really liked. Once she actually said yes in an instant message form, he was too excited. But in the end, it wasn't safe at all. Stealing his dad's mask was going to be incredibly hard (Ha! Incredibly. Incredible. Don't you get it?) But who knew if he was going to get it at all? He could just ask for it. Nah. He could dare Helen to get it. Wait, HELL NO. She shouldn't know he was a super. Maybe he could steal it. Yeah, that made sense. Steal it. He was going to do that.

----------

It was just the time Helen was waiting for. And it had nothing to do with what was really going to make the day good.

"Okay, Helen. It's time for Stacie's funny dialogs."

"Yay!"

"Okay. If one person has eggs and one person has cheese, who wins?"

Helen laughed at this statement. "Um, the cheese person?"

"Hell no. You're the one who has eggs, and you wanna win, so you win."

"Shut up."

"I know. That was one of my least funny ones."

"Stacie?"

"What is it?"

"When does the mail come?"

"It already came." Stacie just looked at Helen whose eyes were very wide. "OH! OH! OH MY GOD!"

They ran to the mailbox. Who invented heels anyways? They opened the mailbox, thinking about what would happen. _Digging, digging, digging through the mail..._

"OH GOD!" Stacie picked up a letter with her name on it.

"OH DOUBLE GOD!" Helen picked up a little with _her_ name on it.

They ripped the envelopes, got out the letter they had received from Princeton, and panicked as they opened the letter. On the letters, underneath the greeting read this:

_We are very excited to tell you that you've been selected to go to Princeton._

"OH TRIPLE GOD!"

----------

"Helen? Where are you going?"

"Uh, I, um, have a date."

"Oh really?"

"This is really not a good time, David."

"We have time."

"I told you that I have a date. I really do!"

"Okay, I'm gonna trust you. Stay safe."

"Why wouldn't I?"

Helen ran out of the family room, grabbing her purse. In this were the normal essentials for a date. Lip gloss, tissues in case she started sneezing, that stuff. But of course there was one thing that had nothing to do with a normal date. She took it out of her purse, and put her mother's mask on her face.

She started running really fast. She stopped. She was at the location. It was a small park that nobody went to anymore. Now, where was her date?

_Oh god, what if he forgot? Nah, he wouldn't do that. What if he can't get a mask? What if he has some reunion or something? Or worse, maybe he tricked me._

Helen started to walk towards home.

"Hello, Elastigirl."

She turned around and screamed. When she saw it was her date, she took a deep breath and said "Hi."

"Uh, sorry for, uh-"

"Oh, no, it's okay. I guess I was just expecting you to be in front of me."

Helen examined her date. God, he was hott. Huge, yes, but hott. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. Kind of reminded her of someone, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Well, who cared about that?

"So, uh, hi."

"Hi."

There really wasn't much to say. Was there anything to say? They were finally together. That was all that mattered.

----------

It was really late at night when Helen had returned. She was sneaking to her bed, when all of the sudden, the lights turned on.

"Oh, crap."

Fortunately, Helen had put the mask back in her purse.

"Hello, Helen. Did you have a nice time on your date?"

"Yes, I did. It was very good."

"Do you realize what time it is?"

"Actually, I didn't know that time mattered tonight."

"Is that so?" Her mother started walking towards her secret compartment. "Did you know that my super mask was missing tonight?"

Helen gulped. "Well, I have a very good excuse."

"You have a good excuse for blowing our cover?"

"I took the mask in order to protect my cover!"

"And how would you protect our cover by taking my mask?"

"Mom, there's this guy who's a super-"

"randomguy."

"How did you know?"

"Stacie told me."

"Well, he lives here. And he asked me on a date. He said we could take our parents' masks. I really wanted to make it happen, so I said yes. And then I kept thinking of how I could get your mask. You would've never let me."

"Yes I would've."

"Oh, c'mon. You're kidding."

"No I'm not. Actually, believe it or not, this is how your father and I met. Only without the masks. Now, shouldn't you be in bed?"

That was actually kind of funny. Her mom was trying to comfort her and then she said something about going to bed.

**Moms are way too overprotective. Don't you agree? I hate that. But anyways, I loved the reviews, and you know that I could always use more. ;-)**


	5. Mixed Emotions

**This is going to be romance time! WOO! It's going to be at an unexpected time, but I hope you guys enjoy it!**

"Da da, da da, da da da da, da da."

"Stop singing Bewitched, Stacie!" (A/N: I love Bewitched. The movie and the show)

"It's a good show!" (A/N: Stacie loves it, too. There was no movie in the 70s)

"We don't have time for good shows. We're moving."

"I'm staling."

"Stacie, stop pretending to be a staler and get moving! We are going to Princeton!"

"Maybe I don't feel like leaving home."

Woah. Stacie Truax did NOT just say that. She hated Fenwood.

"Stacie, is something wrong with you?"

"No. Why do you say that, Helen?"

"Um, you hate Fenwood."

"Maybe I don't hate this house. I'll miss life here, I'll miss David, and I'll miss mom and dad."

"I will, too." Helen walked towards her sister. "We'll still have time for laughs. Trust me."

"I do. I just don't trust leaving."

"We'll be fine."

"Says who?"

"I do, Stacie. I think I'm gonna miss one person. A person from school."

"And who would that be?"

Helen didn't answer this question. She didn't know who she was going to miss. She knew she was going to miss randomguy, and randomguy did go to her school,

----------

Two days later the sisters were packing the last of their stuff.

"There we go, Helen. We are going to Princeton!"

"I know!"

The doorbell rang. Helen went to get it. Woah. This couldn't be...

"Bob. Hi."

"Yeah, hi."

"Why are you here?"

"I dunno. I guess I just felt like saying good-bye."

"You still want me."

"Uh, yeah."

"Well," said Helen. She almost couldn't say it, but she did. It may have been the biggest relieve in her life. "If, you want me, come and catch it."

"What? Are you serious?"

Helen bit her tongue and closed her eyes as she said this. "Yes."

Right then and there Bob leaned over to kiss her. Helen had been kissed a lot, but this was perhaps one of the best kisses she had ever had in her young life. Right next to randomguy, of course. It wasn't what she thought it would be, one of those make-out kinds of kisses, but instead it was just a sweet one that really was going to keep her from standing for days.

----------

If you can imagine a 24 hour drive to Princeton from Fenwood, that was exactly what it was like for the Truax girls.

Since it would take a long time, the sisters made arrangements to stay in Chicago for the night. They had woken up at 7:00 a.m. just so they could get to the car. Helen was originally going to drive, but that was impossible after what had just happened. She was in pure devastation, but it was perhaps one of the happiest things in the world. Finally, Stacie asked what was wrong with Helen.

Helen sighed. "Stacie, yesterday at the door, Bob was there."

"WHAT? He is desperate for you. I guess you just feel bad for him."

"No, it's not that. I let him kiss me, and it was a really sweet kiss. I think I like him more than I like randomguy."

"Helen, you need to see a doctor or something."

"No I don't. I just keep thinking that I'm never going to see him again and I absolutely hate that."

"Aw, that's so cute." All the sudden, Stacie gasped. "Do you think you love him?"

"Love him? Are you kidding?"

"No. Do you?"

Helen kept thinking and thinking. And thinking. But after a while, she came to a conclusion. "Yes. YES!"

"Aw, sis, I feel so bad for you. But guess what. I think he loves you, too."

"You do?"

"Yep."

"Why do you say that?"

"No clue. I have an idea to find out if you're in love. Let's compare the kisses."

"Between who?"

"randomguy and Bob. Now, what are randomguy's personal traits?"

"All I really know about him is that he's a really good kisser."

"Anything else?"

"He's sweet. And hott."

"Now that's my Helen. Let's see about Bob."

Helen had to really think about what she was going to say. "Same things."

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe Bob and randomguy are the same person?"

"Bob and randomguy the same person? No way. They couldn't be. I wouldn't believe it."

"Bob talked to me on the phone earlier."

"He did?"

"Yep. He had something to confess."

"That he was a super?"

"No, something else. Something about another girl."

**Oh, the terror! Another girl? Play the freaky Phantom of the Opera music! It's time for drama! Guess who it is. I loved that comparing the kisses thing.**

**I have some drama in my life too. A jerk asked me to go to the dance with him. He betrayed me before. I'm not going to suffer it again. If you want the full story, email me. I like email. And cheese! And SpongeBob! (Yep, I went back to that)**

**One more little thing. Prepare for the next chapter to have a major time skip. About four years. Prepare! But give a review first.**


	6. Five Years Later

**Thank you, cookies, I'm back! You have given me inspiration, oh sweet cookies. And chocolate chips! Mm. I love eat chocolate chips. Especially semi-sweet. I'm glad this worked out!**

This was the year. This was going to make life worth while. This was the right time to do it. This was super-school. Bob wanted to do it. Didn't he?

It had been four years since that one simple kiss with Helen had happened. Every night he thought about it. He missed her, because he did love her. He really did. He wasn't too young to love. Was he?

Packing was getting to the last little bits. Helen had sent a picture of her and Stacie as a little present just so he wouldn't forget her. Why would he forget her though? She was perhaps the best thing that had ever happened to him. Wasn't she?

Lucious started to honk the car horn. "C'MON, BOB! I DON'T WANNA MISS THE PLANE!"

Education was almost over. It was a year before it was time to start his real life.

----------

Helen hadn't heard from Bob in two years. He had a girlfriend. Sydney Johnson. She was probably prettier than her. She was probably smarter than her. She was probably more fun to around.

She fell on to her bed and started to cry. It was sad. She loved him so much. It was only one kiss, and she fell in love with him. She almost didn't let him into her life. And if she didn't she wouldn't be in an all-time break down. Why did she have to feel so sad?

Helen had definitely changed in the past year. She had grown her hair a little longer. She looked a little older. She had matured a lot. But she still was the 17 year old girl she was at heart.

She kept on crying. Stacie entered the room.

"What is it now?"

"Love."

"Oh, god, Helen." She ran over to her crying sister and practically went on top of her. "You still love Bob."

"DUH! I do love him and I think that I'll forever love him!"

"You're going to have a good time at super-school. Wait, is that my sweater?"

"Sorry, I had nothing to wear."

"HELEN!" Stacie was getting a little hot headed. Then all of the sudden, a beam came out of her eyes. Stacie and Helen just stood there wondering what in the heck had just happened. "Woah."

"Stacie, I think you have super powers."

----------

elastigirl7: im actually on

randomguy: shocker, babe

elastgirl7: u barely kno me

randomguy: ive met u

elastigirl7: im not in the mood, i

randomguy: is that so? y

elastigirl7: IM IN LOVE AND THE PERSON IM IN LOVE WITH DOESNT LOVE ME BACK AND IM NEVER GONNA C HIM AGAIN! tear

randomguy: woah, ok, sry i asked

elastigirl7: i really love him

randomguy: look, im in love

elastigirl7: o really

randomguy: i have the exact same story, babe

elastigirl7: it doesnt make me feel better

randomguy: maybe this will make u feel better

elastigirl7: wat r u talkin about

randomguy: we goin 2 super school

elastigirl7: yeah, i want 2 go. dont i?

randomguy: i wonder the same thing

elastigirl7: hoo r u in love w/

randomguy: a really hot girl

elastigirl7: how specific

randomguy: wat? im not killin u 2 tell me

elastigirl7: do u want me 2 tell u

randomguy: yeah

elastigirl7: i dont kno y i love him. hes just so sweet

randomguy: well, think about somethin else. were gonna c eachothr again

elastigirl7: yeah, we are. but i cant get ovr this

randomguy: im still not ovr mine

elastigirl7: is it 4 me

randomguy: maybe

----------

Bob was thinking about Helen from the second he got on the plane to the second he got off of it. Had it really been three years since they've seen each other?

Lucious was excited. Frozone was about to get into action! But he felt bad for his best friend, all depressed over a girl. Maybe he would find himself a super lady.

Helen was quiet the whole time. She was absolutely love-sick, and couldn't help it whatsoever. She almost cried, but she pulled it together.

Stacie was too sad for her sister. Helen had never been in love before. She did attempt to get with a guy, but it was no use. She would keep on thinking of Bob. But HOLY CRAP SHE WAS A SUPER.

----------

"Welcome to the School of Supers!"

Man, aren't orientations so boring? Half of the people in the room fell asleep until the bell rang. They got their schedules and they got their dorm numbers. Helen was in room 267.

Once she got to the room number, she took a deep breath and-

"AH!"

That couldn't be good. Helen ran to where she had heard it. It was from the bathroom. An African-American girl was standing there, staring at a urinal.

"Woah, did you just scream?"

"HECK YEAH!"

"Why?"

"LOOK!"

"What? It's just a urinal." Helen paused for a second. "That did not sound right."

The girls looked at each other.

"Sorry. I'm Everseer. If you trust me with a secret, you'll regret it."

"I'm Elastigirl. Nice to meet you."

"So, I guess we share a bathroom."

"What dorm do you have?"

"267."

"Great. We're roommates."

"That's cool. I guess we'll be friends then."

"Yeah."

Stacie barged into the bathroom.

"THIS PLACE IS SO CONFUSING. WHY DO WE HAVE TO WEAR MASKS ALL THE TIME? Oh, hey, He-"

"Don't say my real name. Hey, sis."

"So, you two are sisters."

"Yep. She's a year older than me."

"Cool beans. Now, what dorm do you have?"

"267."

"Not you, your sister."

"267."

"Oh, really? We're all roommates! That's pretty sweet."

"WOAH THERE'S A URINAL!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" The trio of girls was quite a disturbance.

The door opened and the girls didn't even hear it.

"WILL YOU QUIET DOWN? IT'S JUST A URINAL!"

"But it's gro-"

Hey, it was randomguy. That was pretty cool. Were they sharing a bathroom?

"Mr. Incredible."

He stared at her for a little bit and then realized who it was. "Oh, uh, hey."

"Hi."

"Oh, so this is randomguy," said Stacie. "Is it?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm Elastigirl's sister. I haven't chosen a name yet."

"Well, figures. You just discovered your powers two days ago."

"So?"

"So, you're not experience enough."

"None of us are, sis."

"You know what?" Everseer had a feeling that this lead to mayhem. "Maybe we should check out our dorm. And, uh, nice to meet you Mr. Amazing."

"That's Mr. Incredible."

"Whatever."

(A/N: That whole thing was basically a Zoey 101 reference. My sister made me watch it. I really hate that show, but I thought this would be funny)

----------

Once the trio of screaming girls entered the room, they loved it. It had gorgeous views and bunk beds. Helen had called the top ever since she was a little girl. There was just one thing.

"Hi, I'm Corpse. I guess I'm gonna be your roommate."

It was an absolutely hott (to boys) blonde. What could be worse?

"You know," said Everseer. "We not allowed taking off our masks."

"Who said we can't bend the rules? I'm sick of them already."

Everybody looked at each other. At the same time they said "Nah."

"Saying your name is better anyways." Stacie was already smart with this.

"Well, I'm Sydney Johnson. I went to NYU."

"I'm Helen Truax."

"We're sisters. I'm Stacie."

"I was named Honey."

Somehow this seemed like a good group to Helen. There was Stacie, Honey seemed to be nice, and Sydney Johnson had a likeness to her that-

No, no, no. NO, NO, NO! YES! It was Sydney Johnson. The one that had gone to school with Bob. His girlfriend was sitting right in front of her. Oh, god, this wasn't good at all.

**Oh, boy, this can't be good. We ALL hate Sydney! She's EVIL! Ha ha.**

**Ready, set, review!**


End file.
